Of Pure Souls and Sacrifices
by His Last Tears
Summary: Roxas and his friends is visiting their new mansion in an island for summer break. Neither of them know the island held a secret. They meet new friends in the hidden village near the forest, will they find out why the villagers are acting strange?
1. Da Capo

Once there was a world. A world full of lost souls and rampaging death. A crimson eyed and a black eyed witch smiled sadistically upon the world and lead a group of naïve, pure souls into the world, where they wouldn't be such pure souls and their hearts will be tainted with darkness.

• ~ ~ •

The young blonde laughed insanely, her blue eyes filled with satisfaction, her former-innocent face stained with the fresh crimson blood of the auburn haired girl. Sinister pairs of eyes looked at the sight in amusement, another crafty plan is slowly materializing inside their minds.

• ~ ~ •

Rain was pouring heavily, dark clouds hovered above mansion as the newly arrived guests entered the mansion. Roxas and the others was lead into their respective rooms. The blonde was paired with Sora and Demyx, while Axel is paired with Riku and Zexion and Larxene is paired with Kairi and Namine. Marluxia is paired with Vexen. They're going to be living in there for a while in summer break. Roxas dropped his luggage onto the warm carpet floor and goes over the window, dragging a chair with him. He sat in front of the window, touching the cold glass and watching how the raindrops stained the window glass with a blank look in his azure eyes. The brunette came after the blonde, dragging his heavy luggage and dropped it just beside Roxas', then he jumped onto one of the three warm bed, grinning happily.

"I'm glad our parents sent us here! It's really nice and warm!", the brunette chirped happily, turning and was on his stomach as he watches Demyx dragging the biggest luggage anyone brought into the mansion in amusement. After dropping the huge luggage beside the other's with a big thud, the dirty haired blonde plopped down the bed beside Sora's, lying his head on the soft pillow.

"Yeah! Your parents are pretty damn rich for owning this place, Sor!", Demyx turned to face the brunette, grinning. Sora, scratched his cheek and smiled sheepishly. "Well, not really..", he started, but was soon cut off by the hyper mullet.

"Dude, your dad is like.. Rufus ShinRa!"

"Well... Yeah..", he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. Turning his head towards the other blonde, he looked at him in interest before speaking.

"Rox, are you spacing out or something?"

The sibling of the bubly brunette whipped his head towards his brother and shook his head.

"No.. Of course not.. I just have a bad feeling."

"Aww. Come on man! It's literally your first day here!", Demyx grinned at him, silently reassuring him there's nothing to worry about.

The young blonde nodded slightly and turned his gaze back to window again.

"I certainly hope it's nothing..."

And that was the start of their terror as the wicked eyes of the witches took the sight into their heads.

• ~ ~ •

**I'm sorry I didn't updated my other fic! Dx I just.. didn't have any idea to write next!**  
**But this fic /will/ be continued! I promise you that!**  
**So.. review please? xD**


	2. Yugure kara yoake mae ni

**The island**

The rain hasn't stopped since what it seems like, hours ago. Deciding there's something better to do than sitting in his room quietly, the young blonde decided to take a tour of the mansion.

'How did father managed to hire the maids and servants, then sent them here, trained and disiplined when this mansion is still new and before we got here..?', Roxas wondered quietly until he spotted a short blue haired girl with light cerulean eyes, wearing the maid's uniform, carrying a tea tray. The smell of apple tea and apple pies filled his nostrils. Oh God, how he loves apple pie and even better when it's accompanied with some apple tea.

When the short blue girl noticed that one of her masters is standing right before her, she panicked and almost dropped the tray.

"A-Ah! I'm very sorry, Roxas - sama!", the girl apologized, her face paling up as if she was going to get a beating from the blonde. At the same time, Roxas wondered how the girl actually knew his name.

Roxas walked towards her and shook his head, smiling softly. "No, it's fine."

The girl seemed to calmed down slowly as she take in the information. She looked at the tray, then to the blonde, trying to form a sentence by stuttering badly.

"U-Uh, w-well, O-Onee - san t-told me to deliver this to y-your r-room. B-But I-I'm new h-here and I-I didn't know w-which one i-is your r-room...", she trailed off, looking scared as ever and fixed her faze upon the red carpeted floor with shame, a blush exploding on her cheek.

"Well, I'll take it.", Roxas smiled and took the tray from her carefully, not spilling the contents of the delicate porcelain tea set on the tray.

"N-No, I-I couldn't let you do that, Roxas - sama!", she exclaimed and panicked when she said it too loud, covering her mouth with her both hands, not feeling the presence behind her.

A hand landed on the girl's shoulder, the blonde's azure orbs found the owner of the hand. She was a beautiful young lady who's hair and eyes is a darker shade than the short blue haired girl's. Roxas assumed this was her 'Onee - san'.

"Now, now... Aoi - chan, I can hear you from the hallways...", she chuckled softly when Aoi's cheek was stained by pink.

"Roxas - sama, let me take the tray into the room, it is, my job as a maid.", Aoi said, a bit more softer this time. Roxas remains stubborn and shook his head.

"No, I insist taking the tray myself.", he smiled at both of them before continuing. "By the way, did any of the guest wandered inside the mansion by any chance?"

"I didn't see any guest on my way here...", Aoi mumbled, looking down.

"Well, I did saw Axel - sama... He's in the hallways looking at the paintings.", The older bluenette said, smiling warmly.

"Ah, in that case I'll check on him after I place this tray of tea in my room. "Thanks..?", the younger blonde smiled back, silently asking for their name.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself.", the dark blue haired girl places a hand on her lips and let out an embarassed chuckle. "My name is Reika and this is my younger sister, Aoi. Nice to meet you, Roxas - sama.", Reika and Aoi bowed, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Reika - san, Aoi - chan.", he smiled before turning to leave. "I'd better get going. I don't want the tea to get cold.", he smiled before going to the direction of his room.

"If you need anything else, please just ask.", both of the siblings bowed before making their way to do more house works.

"Will do.", the blonde gave a short reply before making his way into his room, only to be greeted by a bubly brunette and a tune that Demyx made with his sitar. 'No wonder his luggage was so big..'

"Hey Roxas! What'cha got there?", Sora beamed at him before glancing at the tray of tea and slices of apple pie. The blonde shrugs before placing it on the desk.

"Apple tea and apple pie.", he said as he poured the porcelain jug of apple tea into three elegant porcelain tea cups equally. Upon hearing this, the dirty haired blonde set his sitar aside and skipped happily towards the two siblings.

"I love apple tea. Even better when it's accompanied with some apple pie.", he hummed a tune as he took a tea cup and sip his tea. The blonde brought the tea cup towards his lips and sipped the warm tea, a sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah.."

The brunette, immediately took one of the small plates and cut a slice of the apple pie, And began eating immediately, The sweet taste attacked his tongue as he smiled in delight. Roxas quickly finished his tea and consumed the slice of his apple pie. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he said, "Aren't you guys bored? How about looking around in the mansion?"

The brunette who literally gobbled up 3 slices of apple pie and drank his tea immediately, jumped and beamed at his counter-part.

"Good idea, Rox!"

'I swore I forgotten something here...', the brunette thought after he looked at the leaving blonde.

• ~ ~ •

Riku was wondering what took his best friend so long. The brunette told him to wait in his room at 4 p.m. Now it's already 4:30 p.m. "What the hell is taking him so long!", the silverette groaned as he gets up from his bed, putting on his shirt and combed his silky hair. Zexion raised an eyebrow towards the silverette.

"Any plans with Sora today, Riku?", the slate haired teenager asked, directing his attention towards the silverette, setting down the thick book on his lap and took the cup of tea on the coffee table, sipping its warm content. Riku turned around and nodded, still brushing his silver hair.

"Yeah.. Sora said to wait in the room... He said he wanna go explore the mansion or something.", he shrugged, finally done with the task of brushing his hair. Walking towards the door, as he reached the door knob, the door swung open harshly, knocking the silverette square in the face. Staggering back, Riku held his throbbing nose and was prepared to punch whoever just swung the door open at his face. A familiar brunette runs into the room looking frantically for the silverette. The silverette was well hidden at the behind door and the brunette was whipping his head left to right, his eyes darting everywhere for a certain silverette.

"Zexion, did you see Riku!", he asked, in a spasm as he flails his hands. The slate haired boy points behind the brunette without even looking up from his book, adjusting his glasses slightly with his finger. Sora looked back to see the silverette folding his arms with a red nose. "Err... Hi?", the brunette offered sheepishly as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, hi, Sora. And thanks for swinging the door at my face. Baka.", the silverette walked towards the brunette and flickered his forehead, elicting an 'ow' from Sora. Sora rubbed the red spot on his forehead, smiling sheepishly.

"Gomenasai, Riku."

• ~ ~ •

"Eh, eh, Namine - kun, this island.. What is it called again?", Kairi asked glancing towards Namine as she sipped her warm tea. Namine, on the other hand was drawing on her drawing pad again, while Larxene was putting her headphones, humming to the music she was listening to despite the soft rumbling of the thunder.

The small blonde made made a giant stroke with her crayon on the drawing pad, not looking up and smiling mysteriously. "It is called 'Yugure kara yoake no ma ni'."

• ~ ~ •

**This is so short! -Headwall.- There's too much idea and I can't decide which one to pick! **

**Gomenasai! And 'Yugure kara yoake no ma ni' means 'In between Dusk and Dawn'**

**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes if I have any, or the lack of interest when you read this!**

**The next chapter will be better!**

**I promise! Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu!**

**So review please, yupaaa~?**


End file.
